


It's 3:02 and I'm still thinking of you

by Knightowl019



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot Collection, Unrequited Love, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightowl019/pseuds/Knightowl019
Summary: Rules:1. Pick a pairing or Fandom you like.2. Turn your music player on shuffle/random.3. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song that plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, you start, when the song ends, you stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is.4. Do ten of these, then post them.Includes a lot of different pairings (short one-shots) and inspired by songs from my playlist.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), America/Philippines (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Rome (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. PruHun

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So, here's the thing, I actually saw this from a fanfic at fanfiction.net; it's called Waiting for the End by The Damned Goddess, if you wanna check it out. And since I'm having a difficult time on how to continue my stories, I thought I'd take a short break on it and write this instead.  
> Even though it's probably for one pairing, I thought it might be more interesting if there was more than one.  
> So yeah...

**My Oh My - Camila Cabello (PruHun)**

Eliza thought it was going to be a quiet night at home. But boy, was she wrong. 

Gilbert Beilschmidt had to show up at her doorstep at midnight with a devilish grin on his face. 

She knew how this would end, but she still let him inside, leading him to her bedroom. 

She knew he was bad news, he had a bad reputation after all. Her friends didn’t trust him. But she just couldn’t stay away from him.


	2. RusAme

**I’m so tired - Lauv, Troye Sivan (RusAme)**

Alfred didn’t want to go, but he had no choice, his friends had already dragged him to a party. He couldn’t blame them, they were trying to help him get over Ivan.

But it was so difficult when stupid love songs were blasting through the speakers. 

Stupid Ivan. Alfred thought. 

It had been a week since Ivan broke up with Alfred. He just couldn’t manage to get him out of his mind.

He wanted to go home.


	3. GerIta

**1SIDED LOVE - blackbear (GerIta)**

At first, everything was fine between them. 

But eventually their relationship crumbled into pieces. They tried to make it work but Ludwig had enough and left.

Feliciano reluctantly agreed. He didn’t want to argue with Ludwig. He loved him too much. 

Even if it broke his heart.

He’d cry himself to sleep, wondering what went wrong.


	4. PruIta

**Take me home - Bebe Rexha (PruIta)**

Gilbert thought he would fall apart. But that changed when Feliciano showed up and picked up the pieces.

Feliciano rescued him from his misery. He offered his hand and took Gilbert home with him. 

Gilbert had been grateful for Feliciano. 

Eventually, time had passed, he started to fall for him. Every time Feliciano looked his way, it left Gilbert breathless. 

It took him a while to muster the courage to confess his love for Feliciano. When he did, he was surprised that Feliciano loved him as well. 


	5. LietPol

**I know what you did last summer - Camila Cabello & Shawn Mendes (LietPol) **

Feliks thought it was nothing at first, but that was until he received a strange message from an unknown ID. 

_ You have no evidence against me! I swear on my grave I didn’t do it! - Tolys _

_ …. Do you have a clue what he meant by that?  _

He immediately gained suspicion. He was alarmed by that message. 

When he tried to confront his husband Tolys about it, he shrugged it off. 

“Feliks. It's nothing. It was work related. Don't worry.”

But Feliks couldn't let it go. He decided to break into his husband’s office and would look for anything out of the ordinary. 

Once he did, he uncovered his secret. 


	6. Spamano

**When the party's over - Billie Eilish (Spamano)**

Lovino had been doubting himself a lot lately. All he could think about was how he didn't deserve Antonio. 

Antonio was an amazing guy and he was… he was just Lovino. 

He knew he had to break it off with Antonio. So he took his coat from the hanger and ran out to the cold rain. 

He met up with Antonio at his café.

“Lovi, what are you doing here?” 

“It's for the best if we end this.”

“What are you-”

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

Antonio's eyes widened. He held a painful expression on his face. 

Then it hit Lovino, he managed to break Antonio’s heart along with his.

Lovino was reluctant to leave as he saw the tears running down Antonio’s face.


	7. Rome x China

**Good in Bed - Dua Lipa (RomexChina)**

Yao thought Dante was an obnoxious idiot, a ridiculous casanova ... and he was incredibly good in bed.

He and Dante constantly fought with each other but at the end of it, they’d always end up in bed. 

Instead of talking it through, Dante would immediately capture his lips and Yao knew that would always lead to more, so he let him.

He wondered if he should end it. He had no idea what he should do.

On one hand, Dante was such an idiot but on other hand, he knew what he was doing.

Yao should feel ashamed but he wasn’t.


	8. America x Philippines

**Glassy sky - amalee cover (AmePiri)**

Alfred looked outside his window, wondering what she was doing right now. It had been a long time since he last saw her. 

“Maria.” He whispered to himself. 

He shut his eyes, trying to take his mind off of Maria. But it was no use.

It pained him deeply how things ended between them. No matter how he tried to make it right to her, she still ignored him. 

She wouldn't take him back. Not after what he did. 

He opened his eyes and took out his phone, scrolling through the pictures of him and Maria. 

He regretted everything he had done to her. If he had the chance to take it back, he would. 


	9. PruAus

**Two of Us - Louis Tomlinson (PruAus)**

Gilbert was listening to Roderich’s message through his answering machine. It had been so long since he heard his voice. 

He missed him dearly. He hadn’t seen him for a month. Their schedules kept them both busy.

The time apart made Gilbert realize something. He couldn't live in a world without Roderich. So he secretly started a plan on how he should ask Roderich’s hand in marriage. 

All he could think was his future with Roderich and that he was the only one for him.


	10. Ameripan + USUK

**hate you love you - Olivia O'brien (Ameripan) + (USUK)**

Even after Alfred hurt him, Kiku still missed him. It hurt so much. He felt so conflicted. Alfred hurt him and hated him for it, but he was still madly in love with him. It was ridiculous. 

He couldn't believe he fell for him.

He felt so stupid to plan his future with Alfred. 

He wished he saw the signs. It was right there.

Alfred wasn't in love with him, he was in love with Arthur. 

It took so long for Alfred to realize that Kiku wasn’t the one for him.

  
  



	11. Extra: GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last one. When I finished the writing challenge (idk what to call it), I realized that I wrote 11 instead of 10.

**Kahit Ayaw Mo Na - This Band (GerIta)**

Feliciano had been friends with Ludwig for as long as he could remember. He was also in love with him. 

There were so many moments where he wanted to tell Ludwig but he would always linger the thought of it and immediately changed his mind. 

Feliciano spent days on end, debating whether or not he should tell him. He felt conflicted.

He tried to find ways to tell him but he was scared of how Ludwig would react. Ludwig would probably reject him and push him away. But maybe Ludwig felt the same way... 

Feliciano decided to ignore his feelings instead. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Ludwig.

Then one day, he got a phone call from Ludwig, “Feliciano. We need to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand done!  
> Honestly, this was fun. I probably might post something like this again. Maybe in the nearby future.


End file.
